


The One With Broken Heart

by Mcfly93



Series: Know Your Heart [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha OMC, Alpha Steve Rogers, Angst, Depression, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hurt Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Steve is an Asshole, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Weddings, a/b/o dynamics, breaking up, feels bad for Tony, in this fic - Freeform, thats all of them haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/pseuds/Mcfly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is Steve’s ex-boyfriend when his former lover, Bucky turns out alive and live happily with him. Heartbroken Tony goes out for a vacation and then finds someone new along the way, he never felt so happy and decided to tie the knot. Everything is perfect when that one soldier will do anything to stop that wedding from happening.<br/>Sometimes love can brings out the monster in you…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again with this kind of story because I want to, I'm still writing for other fic but in the mean time I want something to express my feelings. It bothers me so much that I have to write it right away, I can easily distracted by things like this so I need to give it a shot. I didn't expect this become dark and twisted since I only want little angst but the dark part starts lurking in as Dark Steve Rogers make his appearances. Featuring omega! Tony, Alpha! Steve, Omega! Bucky and Alpha! OMC. this is totally out of character haha
> 
> FYI, I re-read this story and try to fix all the errors even though it's not that good. Maybe make it more readable I guess? PM me if you want to beta this. I can speak well in English but grammar just hates me.
> 
> Thanks to Lana Del Rey and Sam Smith songs to make it happen ha-ha.

Tony stand in front of the beach and takes a deep breath, his tongue can taste the saltiness of the ocean and the wind brings fresh air to this peaceful place. It's been a week since he's been here, to mend his broken heart and no one knows his locations except Jarvis and Pepper (because she was his best friend after all and she's the one told him to take a vacation). Hawaii is really a good place to go.

_Flashback~~_

" _Tony, we need to talk"_

_Tony sees his boyfriend and his 'friend' Bucky besides him, he know this day is coming but he never thought it will be this soon. He mentally sets in his mind that everything is fine and he can handle it because he's the genius, philanthropist, Ironman. ._

" _What is it cap? Hi, Bucky" he waves his hand to the soldier best friend._

_Bucky waves back and smile as Steve steps forward and take both of his hand._

" _Tony, I know this is unfair for you but Bucky is my omega back when we're still in the old era. I have to choose between the two of you and I finally made my decision"_

_Tony's heart clenched when he hears the word because he knows what Steve going to say but he had to face the truth or he will live in denial forever._

" _Spill the beans" it almost sounds like a whisper._

" _I choose Bucky…I'm sorry Tony but my heart is still with him and I cannot lose him anymore, this will be the end for the two of us and I hope for your happiness."_

_His heart broke when Steve said the last word, everything they share during happy moments is gone forever. The only thing left is the memories and Tony going to hold that for a long time, as an omega it's like the world coming down on them. He cannot do anything even though he yells and cries because the alpha already made his decision. So Tony take the last resort, he release his hand from Steve's grip and then takes Bucky's hand as he unites them together._

" _I wish the best for the both of you, I'll pray for your happiness and don't forget to tell me when the wedding bell rings." Tony forces himself to smile._

_Hesitations in Steve face but Tony keeps his hand for himself, he then turns around to leave the reunited lover to embrace each other. No power in his legs and tears begin to pool on his face, when he got back to his bedroom; he slumps down to the floor and cry as much as he wants because the lover of his life left him for someone else. He can feel the loneliness all over again and the darkness begin to creeping in, someone need to save him again but that person isn't there. So, Tony just let himself engulf by his own darkness and once again try to live with it._

" _Sir Tony"_

" _It's just you and me again Jarvis, I guess we're always meant to be this way" he laughs breathlessly but deep in his heart the wound is bleeding and kills him inside._

"Someone looks sad"

Tony surprise when he hears the voice and turns his head to see the owner, it is a tall man with broad shoulder and chest which screams an alpha. He cannot miss the big dimples on his face and the blue-grey eyes orb staring at him, Tony never seen someone like him.

"I'm sorry?"

The man stands close to him and watch the blue ocean, Tony gives him the weird look and pretending he wasn't there but then…

"It's lovely isn't it?" the man talks while fixing his hat.

"Yeah." His gaze goes further beyond the ocean, lies where Captain America would be now.

"You need to let it go, no one should do that to you."

"What are you talking about?"

The man rotates his body to face him and eyes piercing the omega's soul, Tony shivers because the mystery man seems to know him very well even though they just met.

"I can see it in your eyes, it's hurting you and someone like him doesn't deserves you."

Angers begin to fills in Tony "Who are you for talking shit like that? We just met!" he then leaves Mr. Busybody alone in the beach.

"Wait…" the man calls him but he ignores it,

He is not ready yet to let it go, just give him some time to heal because Steve is the only who rules his heart, the first one who take his omega virginity and his trust. He's back in his room in the villa he paid for two weeks before heading back to New York, he cannot stand how lovey-dovey Steve and Bucky is when they got together. His memories went back to that day…

_Tony just finish fixing up his coffee when he sees Steve and Bucky goes through the door, laughing and holds hand together. He feels jealousy urge inside of him but he need to hold it because he's not Steve's anymore, the two-man sits on the chair and chats while Tony pours the coffee into his mug._

" _This world seems really cool"_

" _I know right, the technology is superb and way more adventurous than back in the 40's."_

_Tony stare at them with coffee still in his hand, that's how he and Steve used to be when they were boyfriends except Tony will explain everything to Steve about the new things while the super soldier told him story about the war. A great day to recall but it will never happen anymore._

" _Tony?"_

_Tony gets back to reality when Steve calls his name with Bucky also look at him, he drinks the coffee and puts the mug on the table when he finish. The other starts to coming in and Tony need to get out of there before they sense what is wrong with him._

" _Umm Steve, Bucky I need to get back to the lab. Working on the new machine I created a while ago"_

_Steve raises his eyebrows "Sure, Tony."_

_He quickly walk out from there, take the elevator down then straight to his lab. He didn't know how long he can take this anymore, he maybe the strongest person alive but yet again he need to remind himself that he was an omega. The one who needs attention and love from someone they care, the ones who really sensitive towards something, Tony doesn't want to admit it but this makes him vulnerable and his omega sense rambling all over the place._

" _I need to forget this."_

_From that day, he never goes out from the lab except for bath and he will ask Dummy to send him food. He works really hard so he can forget all his memories with Steve and focus on the new machine, little things he knows it slowly eating him inside._

That night, there was a buffet in the main hall and Tony decides to get out from the bed and fill his empty stomach. He wears his blue shirt with short pants and sandal, one thing he loves about his vacation he doesn't need to wear fancy clothes or meet the pathetic and hypocrite élite people. He sees many people lining out for the food and Tony settles on to join in because why the hell not? It's not like every day he can be normal like this where people doesn't recognize him and he can talk or walk leisurely. He takes what he likes and then goes straight to his table, the food is good and it's going well until the mouthful alpha he met at the ocean comes to his table.

"Hey, I didn't expect to find you here"

Tony glares at him and act like there was nothing there but the alpha keep bothering him

"Yoo-hoo, I'm over here. Can't you see me?"

He keeps eating to ignore him (will he just leaves the fuck him alone?) but the man keep nagging him, Tony finally in his last straw.

"What do you want?" his voice is hard.

The man smiles "Ah, I finally got your attention Mr. grumpy omega"

"I have fork in my hand, I will stab you and die for bleeding" he threatens him with fork in his hand, showing off how sharp the fork is.

The tall man laughs and shakes his head "That is the cutest threat I've ever heard in my life"

Tony's face turns beet red and this crazy alpha annoy the hell out of him, who is this man who come and crash his life-like a hurricane?

"Don't you dare say I'm cute."

The man stop laughs and look "What? You are cute and you just have to preach it."

"You little fuck…"

Tony wants to attack him when he feels suddenly an arm around his waist and face pulls forward, then their lips crash together. He is in shock and still in the same place with their lips still connected, it somehow feels comforting but he remembers as he pushes away the man with force.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

He winks "You're so cute, I can't help it from kissing you"

"You crazy maniac!" Tony totally hate this guy, yup.

"Well thank you, I'm flattered by your compliment" he bows down his head and body.

It irritates him even more but deep in his heart, the shattering pieces begin to find its place back. Tony stop him as the mysterious man exits out from the hall.

"Wait, umm…"

"Luke."

"What?"

"Call me Luke, if destiny binds us then we will meet again"

Tony mumbles "The possibility is high since this island is small"

Luke chuckles "Hey, do you want to go diving tomorrow?"

"Diving?" that sounds interesting, the last time he's diving when the villain shoves him down to the ocean and with the help of suit, he luckily swims back up.

"Yeah, the view is phenomenal and believe me you're going to love it"

"Let me…"

"It's set then, tomorrow 10 AM. Don't forget to brings your swimming suit"

"You cannot make any decision for…"

Luke gives him a chaste kiss and waves him goodbye, Tony remains there like a doll and still thinking what just happen. He touch the use lips with his finger and smiles a little, the beginning of Tony love life starts to bloom again without his awareness. The day after that and for the next two weeks (he can extends so what?), they spends their time together and Tony find Luke is an easy guy with optimist mind. He loves nature (totally opposite from Tony but that's why he loves him), humorous, sincere and honest about himself. All that quality makes Tony falling in love with him but he doesn't know if Luke feel the same way as him. One day, they're walking along the beach when Luke takes out something from his pocket.

"Tony"

"Yeah?"

"Take this, they said it brings luck when you wears them." it is shark teeth bracelet with other charms like words and stone.

"Thank you, it's very unique" Tony immediately wears the bracelet, it feels warm in his wrist.

Luke suddenly take his hand "I need to tell you…"

He stares the blue orb with his brown one, anticipating the next moves.

"The first time I met you, I knew that you're special to me."

He kneels down as Tony stay in his position

"I want you to become my boyfriend"

Immediately in his mind that he don't want the same thing happen again like Steve, the wound is hurting enough for him to handle and he cannot deal with it one more time. However, the person kneels down in front of him is Luke…a different person from Steve and even though he have not trust Luke fully yet but why don't give him a chance and see where it goes? Maybe this is god telling him to move on with his life and find someone new, the arc reactor hums in the silence.

"Yes" he nods slowly.

Luke get on his feet and squeezing the life in Tony, kissing his neck and his mouth. Except Steve, this is the first time he accepts another alpha male in his life. Tony hopes it will be the endgame for him and Luke.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_**A few days later~~** _

It is the last day of him on the island, he wants to stay but he had big company to manage and poor Pepper have to do all the work. Luke sends him to the airport, carrying his bag (such a gentleman) and they look at each other while waiting for Tony's flight to board.

"Are we going to see each other again?" Tony asks him with sad tone clearly out in his voice.

Luke places his big hand on Tony's cheek "I'm already bound to you, have faith in our relationship"

"I know, call me when you get back from wherever the hell are you from" Tony tries to ease up the situations.

"Okay my darling, don't be surprise if I come up with flower and chocolate in my hand" he said.

"I'm not a girl for goddamn sake!" Tony folds his arm and pouts.

"I'm sorry" Luke kisses him "You look irresistible when you mad."

Tony's name already been called by the airport for a few times, Tony had to leaves this beautiful island and Luke but before he goes to boarding, he runs up to Luke and kiss him with all his desire. It was dirty and sexy, while people passing around them; taste salty and musk but they doesn't care because it's their last moment together in this island. One more and they finally release from the heated kiss, Tony and Luke smiles when he hears his name being called again.

"Bye Luke"

"Bye, I love you."

He got into the airplane and takes a deep breath, he will go back to his boring life and face again the pair: Steve and Bucky. At lease, he have someone to wait for, Tony look at window and slowly falling into slumber.

_X_

The omega back from his private vacation and almost everyone from the Avengers is worry about him, they gather around him and ask him the 20 questions.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Is something happen?"

"Is there a new villain tries to kidnap you and take your reactor?"

Tony stops them "Relax, I was just going for a break and now I'm back. Don't worry."

Concerns come from Steve with Bucky behind him "Don't you dare do that again! We were worried sick when you're gone"

Tony secretly wish the captain gives him support and comforts.

"Yeah, don't pull that shit again. We cannot help if someone caught you without any locations to detect" Clint adds.

"I'm not that stupid okay? Goddamn you all people" he walks upstairs stomping his feet but they didn't notice the bracelets he wears on his wrist.

Monday come again and here we go again, piles of documents need to be sign and meetings to attend. He's doing his best to keep up with work but it's too much, he shouldn't follow Pepper's suggestions at the first place but when he sees the bracelet that Luke gave to him; Tony smiles and continues his work. It motivates him throughout the day.

"Tony, I would like to tell you there's a new company will work with us for the launch for your new invention."

"Who's the CEO?"

"Mr. Lucas Miwalski"

"Never heard of him" Tony quirks his brows as he scans through the documents.

"They're rising company, holding million dollar projects in their first year and gain wealth almost 1 billion. This is our chance to strengthen the bond with them and have alliance with newer buyer."

"Arrange me a meeting with the CEO, I don't want any puny things to ruin Stark's company" he close the last documents.

"Right away, Tony" Pepper walks out from the door.

He wonders what Luke might be doing now, is he gone somewhere else? Climbing the coconut tree? Sky diving? Swimming with the fishes or any other fun activities Tony can't do back in the island? He finishes the work to end the day and when he got back to home, Tony surprise when he sees Steve alone in the kitchen. (All the team member can enter his house without permission since he's okay with it).

"Hey" Tony says.

"Hey" he replies.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have any missions?"

"I'm afraid not, there's no threat for a couple of days so I'm allowed to take a rest"

"I see" he loosens up the tie and folds up his sleeves, Steve observes the bracelet on his wrist.

"That's a pretty bracelet" he compliments it.

Tony smiles and circles the bracelet around his wrist, remembering Luke again "Yeah, someone gave it to me for the farewell gift"

The omega cannot sense it but Steve eyes turns slightly red "Sure, who gave it to you?"

"It's a secret" his smiles got wider.

He excuse himself to the super soldier and goes upstairs, jumping on the bed and close his eyes to see Luke again. For the first time in his life, he genuinely happy and able to beat anything as long Luke is with him. He raises his arm and see the shark teeth dangling around the bracelet.

"Where are you?"

Thursday coming up, Tony wakes up and do the same routine again.

"Jarvis, could you tell me the schedule for today?"

"Yes sir, meeting with the board at 9AM then you need to update the progress with the engineer for the new machine at 11:00am, 2:00 pm will be the meeting with the new CEO and 3:30pm with HCL Company."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I'm assure unless you add something then I'll have to update"

"Okay, thanks Jarvis."

Happy is waiting for him in the car as Tony steps into the back seat, looking through the window and he cannot help but remembers the memories back in the island. The tyre breaks and the omega reach the building of Stark Industries, everyone greeting him as he takes the elevator and gone to his office. The meeting starts in 15 minutes and Tony waits for the board to come in meeting hall, he takes his phone and watch his pictures with Luke. It's going to be okay, Steve may be broke his heart but Luke gives him a new reason to love again even though that deep wound is still bleeding. He knew Steve from his childhood, Captain America was an idol and symbol for justice and unity. Tony had a huge crush on him and hope he would become just like him when he grows up, when he finds out he was an omega; Tony felt disappointed but then he change his minds that he would want an alpha like Steve one day. Never in his life he would be mated with the man himself and the omega in him is grateful, do anything to makes him happy and teach everything he knows about the new world until that certain someone comes to their life. Tony shakes his head and continues with his schedule, the clocks ticking clear and it is almost 14:00pm. He rush to the place that Pepper sets out and hope he made it in time, he opens the door and it's empty. Is this the right place? Why it's empty? Out of nowhere, a song played on and someone with big flower and chocolate comes toward him. It cannot be…

"I told you, I'll come back to you with flower and chocolate" the familiar voice and that face with dimples on his face.

He jumps into him and kiss him whole-heartedly, putting aside the flowers and the chocolate at the table. They've been going like that for a minutes then finally laugh at each other.

"You're Lucas Miwalski?"

"That's my name Mr. Anthony Stark."

"So you do know me…"

"Who doesn't know the famous Mr. Stark?" Luke said while arms still embracing the smaller body.

The expression in Tony's face change, Luke just want his name and reputation only but not his love. He would've known this would be happening, oh god he…all the thinking in his head stop when Luke tips his chin and look him straight to the eyes.

"I didn't fall in love with a man with billion dollar assets but I'm in love with a person name Anthony Stark whose successfully stole this beating heart"

Tony couldn't help but shed a tears because no one had ever love him like that even Steve. Luke wipes his tears away and hugs him close to his broad chest, the omega calms down and hugs him back. Then he remembers something.

"How about the meeting?"

"Let's just say, you agree to work with me."

"You sly bastard, dare to try take an advantage of me!" Tony tries to push him away.

Luke laughs and tightens his hug "Only for you sweetheart, only for you." then he kiss Tony's forehead. The little man hums in response, he feels safe in it.

"I'll make you suffer after this." Tony tilts his head ups to watch the handsome face.

"Whatever you say but I have the last word" he plays with the brunette's hair.

"You're cocky son of a bitch, we'll have to see about that" Tony could always have a little challenge in his life.

Luke just shakes his head and they stays like that.

_X_

"Are you sure about this?" Tony watch Luke with nervous look.

"Yeah, why not? I need to know your friends and your BFF" he watch himself in the mirror to check his outfits. They in Luke's condo since Tony stays with him for a couple of days.

"BFF?"

"Duh, Captain America"

Tony suddenly in panic mood, he is going to introduce his new partner to the Avenger and that includes Steve. Some part of him want to skip this and get to the main point but Luke insists he had to know his friends before they can go ahead to the next level, Bucky is going to be there as well and clings to Steve.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Tony smiles and turns away "It's nothing, I couldn't believe this is happening"

The alpha hugs him from behind and he leans his head back to the shoulder, swaying around a bit.

"We're already dating for one year now, the time sure moves so fast"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, Happy is waiting for us down there so we need to hurry"

He and Luke goes down and it's no surprise when paparazzi all over them since their news being in relationship had spreads to the world. It becomes official when they make an interview session with the magazines and the host said they have the best chemistry for a couple. It's a huge compliment for the both of them and Tony couldn't help but feels lucky to have an amazing partner like Luke. Happy drives them to most expensive restaurants in New York and teases each other and laugh as they get there, when they arrive; the reporters gathers around their car to get new updates on the relationship but their bodyguards block them off from disturbing both of them. They fingers entwined with each other and enter the restaurant, Tony immediately sees the team and waves at them then he notice Steve and Bucky also there. Luke squeezes his hand, yeah he have someone he love.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Luke says politely to start the conversation.

Steve looks a little dim and Bucky keeps telling him how wonderful they are.

They chat and talk, surprisingly Luke is like one of their best friend for 10 years because of his outgoing personality. Everyone laughs (but Steve looks a bit force) when he makes jokes and teasing Tony if he have chance to do that, he just glares at him and elbows him at the ribcage but Luke doesn't care.

"So, when is the wedding?" Natasha comes up with the question.

Tony gawk at his boyfriend then back to Natasha, heat flushes on his face "We don't know yet, I guess we need more time"

"Who wouldn't think that Iron man could blush like that?" Clint teases him.

Tony hides his face in Luke's jacket and they laughs. Their orders come and everyone eat their food, they keep chatting and ask Luke questions on how they first met and what's Tony reactions when he proposed him to become his boyfriend. Luke tells them every information and look at Tony lovingly as he keep talking.

"Oh, doesn't all of you notice the bracelet Tony's wear? That's my first give to this lovely omega here."

Tony punches his shoulder "Aww, what is that for?" he groans.

"That's for calling me cute back in the island and lovely."

"But you like it don't you?"

He blushes really hard because he certainly like it when Luke praises him, calling all those sweet names and compliments his feature. It is something about omega that they do love about praising and attention from their alpha.

"I hate you" he continues to eat.

Luke laughs and kisses his cheek "Don't be mad darling, I cherished every moments with you"

The entire team laughs and kind of awe, maybe they never seen this side of Tony before. He decides to stop his act as the playboy and arrogant son of a bitch, he wants to settle down and live happily with his own alpha then have kids if they can. He doesn't aware an eyes watching him, gritting his teeth with fist clenched below the table.

"Oh yeah, how about you Captain Rogers? Anything to plan?" Luke suddenly opens up the question to the other alpha.

Steve finishes his drink then speak "We're happy now, keeping it slow and steady." He look straight at Tony's eyes while kissing his mate's hand.

Tony feels uncomfortable, so he stands and excuse himself to the bathroom. He closes the door and watch the mirror in front of him, did Steve tried to make him jealous just now? The omega shakes his head. Steve probably have the best omega in the world, he's strong, kind and sweet; anything an alpha wants in their omega unlike Tony who already broken back in Afghanistan also in his past. He doesn't hear the door opens behind him when…

"Tony…"

He is in shocks when Steve behind him and quickly turns around, erasing all those negative thoughts and smiles towards the super soldier. The man's face looks very sad.

"Oh hey cap, I just…"

The alpha takes his wrist and pull him into a hug as he whisper to the small frame's ear

"I miss you."

Steve couldn't be missed him, he already have his omega but yet…deep in his heart, Tony still hope for the Captain America back to him. No, he has Luke by his side and Steve had made his decisions clear back then. Tony tries to push him away but he's too strong.

"Steve, please let me go"

"I'm regretting my decision to leaves you for Bucky, you're the one who lights up my world and made my day every day. Come back to me…"

His breath hitch and try to process the words he just heard. He's not a toy people can take again when they're bored, he refused to become one of them,

"Release me, you made your decision and you have to live with it!"

"You still want me, I can see it from your eyes" he tries to convince him.

Tony manage to escape from the tight embrace and slaps the man's cheek as hard as he can.

'I'm not coming back with you captain, I have my life now and happy with it. If you excuse me, Luke and I need to go home."

He steps out from the bathroom and he could hear Steve's last word. The voice sounds dark and dangerous.

"You'll come back to me…"

He's back to the table and grabs Luke's hand "Let's go home"

Luke stands up and check Tony "Are you alright?" then he smells something.

The alpha eyes turns red and search the culprit that sends him to madness, to have guts to touch his omega. Tony tries to stop him.

"Just take me home Luke."

"I'll kill him for touching you"

The whole team is tense when they see Luke acting like that, snarl and growls coming out from the rage alpha. Steve out from the rest room and Luke jumps into him and punch him hard on the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TOUCH TONY AGAIN!?"

Steve backs a little and his eyes also red when he sees Luke, Bucky comes towards him and do his best to calm the other alpha. Tony didn't want this to happen, he just want them to know each other and become friends. Luke want to beat Steve again and raises up his fist but when he sees Tony's face gloom in sadness, he surrender and go to Tony instead to soothes the omega in distress.

"I'm sorry, don't mess up your beautiful face" he wipes the tear on his cheek.

"I want to go home"

"Okay" his boyfriend sighs in defeat.

Luke picks him up and apologize to everyone but he still have that warning sign gesture to Steve stay away from Tony. When they get to Luke's apartment, they immediately tosses the clothes off and Luke scents him all over to make sure Steve's smell is gone.

"Don't want other alpha smells on you"

"Only you" Tony whimper when Luke bites a nipple.

After all the preparations, Luke finally stakes a claim on Tony's body and it feels really good. Every hard thrusts and wet kisses reminds him who he belongs to and forgets all the thing behind him except Luke. Promises and vows have been made to love, nurture and care him for eternity while Tony pants and he drags his nails at Luke's back. The alpha hisses in pain and unsteady rhythms flows in the thrust when he feels his release deep inside his flesh and Tony follows him after that; untouched. Luke drapes his large arm over Tony and spoons him, their eyes become heavy and lulled to sleep as time goes by.

"Good morning sunshine"

Tony blinks his eyes and watch Luke prepares his breakfast on bed, coffee, toast and dessert; seems fitting. He smiles and pout his small lips, the alpha snorts and give him the morning kiss.

"You looked happy today"

"Of course when I finally claim my cute omega in my grasp"

He want to hits his head but the sore pain in his ass is a bitch.

"You're having a death wish to call me cute, good thing I'm sore or I'll kill you for real"

"Ha-ha, and for that reason I should make you sore everyday"

He flushes and hit the man with spoon "You cocky son of a bitch!"

"Ouch, it hurts!" he rubs his head.

"Serves you right" he drinks up his coffee and take a bite of the toast.

Luke watches him eat breakfast when Tony feels something hard in his mouth when he eats the tart, he spits it out and see a gold-silvery ring on his hand. His heart almost drop and he notice his mate already in kneeling position.

"Luke…"

"The first day I met you is the day is the happiest day in my life, when I first saw you I have this feeling that you're the one for me"

Luke takes the ring and holds his hand, Tony couldn't believe he will come to this day.

"I want to be your husband, your lover, your mate for life. I want to feel your heat when I'm inside you, to be one with you, bear the child of my seed, to own you as you own me, to touch you as often as I wish, and to feel you quicken in my grasp. I need you... most desperately. Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?"

The omega full of tear when he catch the last sentence and hugs his future mate with full of love.

"I do"

He never seen Luke so happy and then their lips meet and get heated, for the rest of the day they just stay in their room and ask Jarvis to tell Pepper handles his work. The next day, Pepper, Rhodes, and the rest comes to their house (since they engaged). All of them are watching the lovely couple when they rise from their seats and smiles to the crowd.

"Today, I and Luke had something important to announce."

Some of them can guess what is the news based from their gesture but still wait for their big announcement.

"Tony and I will get married at the end of this August"

Everyone cheers and congrats the couple, they were happy and excited because next two months is their grand wedding. Steve and Bucky come towards them, Luke still angry with Steve for touching his future mate but since Tony told him for all the team have to be here; he slips this one go.

"Congratulations, I hope me and Steve would also get married someday" Bucky shakes their hand.

"Don't worry, it's just Luke doesn't like to hold something this big."

Luke wraps around his arm around Tony's waist, it feels possessive "Of course, I don't want anybody to claim my sweet little omega right here. Don't you also feels the same way too, Captain?"

Steve replies quietly while holding his mate hand "I agree with you"

Their eyes never leaves and the omega sense the tensions between these two alpha, no one is aware since most of them is beta but if this continues, hell would break loose.

"Pepper, we should talk about wedding's theme!"

Tony distracts the attention before it's too late and brings Luke with him. Steve keeps his stoic face and talk to the other members while Tony is busy with the discussion. Finally, he watch Steve whispers something to Bucky and his omega nods his head then come to the other omega.

"Tony, Steve feels sick and we need to go home early. Congratulations again for your wedding."

The couple got off from the celebrations and neither of their friends know except Tony.

_X_

The day between them is good but tension begins to increase in Tony's house, the news of his engagement are all over the magazines and people cannot stop from congratulating them. Next several weeks, Tony can't help but notice Steve and Bucky didn't go to his home to hang out. Steve's act towards him maybe inappropriate but doesn't mean he have to avoids himself from Tony. He likes his friendship with Steve even though they were past lover, Steve is kind and supportive; he listens to every Tony's problem versus the world and gives him advice to moving on. The quality in him is the reason Tony falling in love with him but now everything is messed up and he need to fix this. So, one month later here he stands in front of Steve's apartment with Bucky and it makes him nervous.

"This is a bad idea"

He told Pepper he will be back in an hour so he have to make this quick, he knows Steve is in the house since there's no mission in a couple of days. He presses the button and the bell rings, a moment later someone opens up the door and it was Steve; shirtless. Totally a bad idea.

"Tony, I never thought you would come here. Come in!"

Tony enters the house and it's pretty neat with television, sofa and pictures hanging on the wall. He used to come here when they're together, nothing's changed since they broke up. He looks around and put his jacket down.

"Where's Bucky?" he sits on the sofa.

"He had some business to attend, won't be back until tomorrow" Steve wears his shirt.

"I see"

"Coffee?" he offers while walking to the kitchen.

"Sure."

Steve makes coffee for Tony and place it on the table, he sits beside him and look at him straight in the eyes. The gorgeous blue eyes never fails to amaze Tony.

"What business for you to come here?"

He gulps and takes a deep breath before he talk "You need to tell me why you're avoiding me..."

"Oh."

Yeah, Oh. How he want to begin this awkward conversation, please give him strength for this.

"I won't be here for long, I just want to say that our relationship is over and you lose your right to claim me. Don't make Luke angry with you and become enemy, I certainly didn't want to become the reason to break Avengers up. It's bad when it happens between us but don't make it worse'

Steve quiet for a long time, sipping his drinks and somehow something dark in him merge.

"Does Luke knows you here?" his tone serious.

Tony shakes his head "He will get mad if he knows"

Out of nowhere, Steve moves his body and land on top of him. Tony is writhing underneath him with hands above his head and Steve's eyes become red. He is in danger now, if he continues then Steve will do something he regrets later on.

"I miss your heats, your touch and your affections. Since you left, something inside me is gone and even Bucky cannot filled up the emptiness inside me."

"Steve, let go of me"

"I love you so much Tony, I'm truly sorry for making bad decision. I want to make it right and have you in my arms once again"

Those words, Tony freeze when he realize what is happening.

"Steve, I already had someone and you have yours too. Release my hand please and talk about this properly"

He tightens the grips in Tony's hand, it really hurts.

"NO! I'm mad because I let you go with another alpha and I feel jealous when you kissed him or laughs at him. It supposed to be mine alone and he shouldn't exist in your life"

He rips out the button of Tony's shirt and reveals the pale chest covered in bruises, the arc reactor place on Tony's heart beams brightly. Steve leans down and kiss it, odd how tender it is as he moves up and see the billionaire's face.

"Don't do this Steve, I'm not yours anymore"

"You can, I just need to claim you as mine and no one will come to stop us. Especially that Luke son of a bitch!"

This is the first time he heard Steve curse but at the same time it's terrifying because this isn't the Steve he knows. Steve that he knows very well is a sweet, innocent, good and brave soldiers but what in front of him is someone else; unrecognizable. Tony struggles to escape from the captain's assault but he's not strong enough to fight, not when a full alpha with serum on top of him.

"Please be mine, Anthony."

"No."

The small omega shakes his head furiously and the hold become tighter than before, Tony absolutely feel his bones going to break any second. Red eyes meeting him and Steve's hip grinds to him, he didn't want to respond as his body belongs to Luke now.

"Steve, you're not thinking right"

The alpha growls and now he nuzzled his face to Tony's neck, a way to compose his pleasure and likeness for his aggressive states. His hip continues to move and Tony cannot help but whimper when it hits certain points. Steve smirks and continue his commando moves, kissing him all over his sensitive spots and seduce him to give in.

"I know all your places better than he do, I can do this every day if you choose me"

Damn, he's right but Tony have his fiancée who loves him dearly. The grip become lesser and this is the right chance to get away from this chaos, Tony use all of his strength to push the alpha away from his body and look at him with angry eyes.

"It's over Rogers, I don't want to meet you anymore. Goodbye"

He buttons up his shirt and take his jacket before he storms out from the apartment. He cries as he walks his way to the car, Happy concerns about his well-being but Tony said he's fine but it is utterly lie and his driver can tell from his expression and tears. Happy finally drives him to his house and tell him to rest, Tony got out from the car and immediately runs to his bed where he let out all of his frustration there. How could he do this him after he's the one to throw him away while he still have his chance? To touch his body like his own and kiss every spot he can find. Tony unable to think that Steve can go this far, he have Bucky but why he still wanted him as his omega? Greedy as it sounds, Tony is tired for being a plaything and ready to surrender to whoever successfully claims him and the man is Luke; his future husband.

"I need to forget about it and focus on my wedding"

Tony gives his ultimatum, no more contact with Steve unless its serious business and he will stay loyal to his alpha until the end of his day.

_**One and a half month later~~** _

"Luke!"

"Yes dear?"

Tony steps out from the fitting room and wears a white pearl tuxedo with rose in the pocket. He turns around as Luke watches him spin on the couch he sit.

"What do you think?"

Luke stands up and holds him close to gives him a kiss, Tony blush and his mate just chuckles when he sees the sight.

"You look perfect in everything Tony, it will be more perfect if you have my children"

Tony's eye got wide and beat him half-heartedly, "Pervert! Why I agree to become your mate?"

"Yes, I'm your future husband and a pervert so you have to get ready for me"

Tony pouts his mouth but then laughs because he's happy with his life now, a life where he can jokes and still loved by his beloved. Both of them try on the suits for the wedding and paid the clothes when they satisfied with their choice. The media crowding them when they're out from the store and ask about the updates, Luke just told them to wait and see as they got into the car.

"Two more weeks and you'll be mine"

"Yeah" Tony smiles.

Luke's cell phone rings and he answers it quickly, nodding for a few times then close his phone.

"What's wrong?"

"It looks like I have a meeting in Switzerland this upcoming Monday. It's a great opportunity to raise my company's name"

"Why don't you send of your man to attend the meeting? I want you stay by my side until the wedding."

Luke grabs his hand and kiss his finger "I also don't want to leave you but it's only for one day. I'll come back as soon as possible"

Tony gives up "Okay, if you say so but I want souvenir!"

"Don't worry, I'll deliver all the chocolate from there and have them in our weddings"

They grins and keep chatting until they reach Tony's house, the day is so perfect and no bad things happen for now…isn't it?

The next Monday, Luke pack his things and told him to be careful at home alone. Tony do his daily routine and work to busy himself up, he didn't hear any news from Steve or Bucky anymore since their last meeting but Tony doesn't care because he got a wedding to plan. Suddenly, Pepper bangs his door and her eyes looks wild.

"Pepper, what are you doing here?"

"You need to open the television now, this is emergency!"

Tony opens the television and the recent news sends chill to his blood, apparently the plane travels from Switzerland to America crash because of engines malfunction.

"Nononononononononono…."

He need to go to the airport and find Luke immediately, his flight might be delay or change planes. He calls Luke several times but no answer, he already cries and Pepper do the best she can to sooth him down.

"Tony, Luke…"

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT WORD!"

He kneels to the floor and cry "He said he'll come back to me as soon he finished with his work. He never break his promise and I believe him"

"Tony"

"I have to go to the airport, maybe he's waiting for me"

He leaves Pepper and tell Happy to drives to the airport as fast as possible, this is his worse nightmares above them all. Tony and Luke already plans their life together.

_Luke place his hand on Tony's stomach and brushes the billionaire's hair._

" _If we have children, I hope he has your intelligence"_

" _I want him to have your blue-grey eyes, every girl or boy will melt when they see our kids"_

_Luke kiss his forehead "We could travel all over the world for our honeymoon, just like in the movies "80 days around the world."_

_Tony giggles and punch him in the arm "You such a dork"_

" _What should we name the baby?"_

_Luke shrugs "I don't know, if he's a boy I would like to call him Andrew or Lucas Jr."_

" _I like the idea of Mathias or Johnny but for girls I kind of like Isabelle after your mother's name."_

_Luke looks at him "Can I get more lucky to have you as my mate?'_

" _Only for you" Tony kiss his mate's nose._

_The alpha grins and once again lay on top him "Should we continue for the next round?"_

" _I thought you never ask" they continue their last activity._

He manage to get to the airport and pass through the crowds to see the guard at the door, people look at him and some of the family already cry when they heard the news. He had to wait for Lucas from the arrival door and back to his arms. Two hours are the longest hour Tony ever feel since the day he's been kidnapped in Afghanistan, the officer comes out from the door and pulls out the list of the passenger in the plane. The family rushing through includes Tony to search the name and hopes Luke isn't one of them but fails, Luke's name clearly written in the paper and suddenly Tony's spirit gone from his body. His future mate and husband left him before they could get married and it broke Tony's heart once again. The team arrives and see Tony in tears and hiccups, they runs into him and comforts the man but it will never feel the same way when Luke gives him one. Steve arrives 10 minutes later and Bucky is not with him, he sprints his way to Tony and collect him in his big arms.

"Shh, Tony…"

"He promise me to come back."

The team look at Tony with sympathy while Steve rubs his back and comforts him more. The rest of the day is sad with their loves one go saying their last goodbye that will never come back, Tony still hold his bracelet Luke gave him back in the day. One week later, the funeral is held back to Luke's hometown and Tony with the rest of Avengers come down to give their last respect. Everyone gives their condolences to Tony and Luke's family, Luke's mother cry and Tony holds her during the speech. When the last person go from the funeral, Tony watch Luke's tombstone and sits beside it.

"You always tell me to be strong and never break your promise, why you have to break it this time?"

He holds close the bracelet to his chest and tears start to falls down, Luke is the best thing ever happen to him and no one can replace him in Tony's heart.

"I love you so much, please come back to me and say this is a prank"

Steve stands behind him and pat his shoulder, Tony look at him but then turns back.

"Tony, it's getting late"

"Just leave me alone, I want to stay here a bit longer"

"You will get sick if you stay."

"I don't care, leave me alone!"

Steve ends up stay with him and hear all of his banter and sweet memories between him and Luke, he falls asleep and unconscious when Steve picks him up to put him on the bed.

" _Tony…"_

" _Luke?"  
"Come over here…"_

_Luke slowly fading away and Tony tries to catch him, do anything to prevent his mate from leaving._

" _Please don't leave me, you're the only one I got"_

_X_

Tony didn't eat or sleep after that for three months, his eyes always gaze in the window; wondering if Luke will ever come back to him. He didn't take care of himself anymore, Jarvis worries about his behaviour and day after day Tony couldn't care less about his company or his work because all he can see is Luke. The chocolate that Luke promise arrives at their wedding's day and it sends Tony to mental breakdown, cutting himself down and Jarvis called the paramedic to get him before it's too late. Steve always come to look at him after that and patience to look after him until one day…

"Tony, you have to stop acting like this"

Tony quiets himself and look at the window.

"You look miserable and devastating, I want the old Tony back."

"He's dead" Tony simply reply.

"Don't you know it suffers me to see you like this? I know you stronger than that"

The omega cries, it triggers him the memory of Luke and the funeral of his mate.

"I want Luke"

Steve pulls him into a hug "He will never come back"

"Please, I want him…"

The alpha sighs and rocking him "He's gone Tony"

He cries some more until his tear dries on his face while Steve keep holding him and put Tony on his lap as he calms him down. They stays just like that for an hour until he's tired and sleep once again in Steve's arm. Losing the one you love is hard but it's harder when they're gone unexpectedly, Tony circles the ring every day and look at the window, it seems like a daily routine for him to watch the window to see the planes passing by. Steve come to cook him some meal and told him to eat.

"You look thinner than before, you should have nutrients in your body"

"I don't have any appetites, you can go back to Bucky. Jarvis will take care of me"

"Bucky…he said he have some things to take care about"

"Okay, you can stay here if you want." He ends the conversation.

Tony stands in front of the window as arms wraps around his waist from behind, he startles by that action and Steve place his chin on the shoulder. Some part of him need to escape from the embrace but he want some comforts from someone he knows so he let it happen.

"Don't do this, it's hurting me…"

"I couldn't forget him, we got so much memories"

He stares at the star and wonder if Luke is one of them, he pointed his finger at the star and Steve still in his place.

"I want to be with him, I have nobody's left beside him"

"You have me, Pepper, and the rest of the team"

"No, you have Bucky not me"

Steve quiets for a while then he spin Tony to face him.

"The truth is, me and Bucky are no longer together Tony. We fought a lot and the best way to end this is to splits our way up, I'm thinking too much about you and Bucky couldn't accept that. I love you Ironman."

Tony surprise when he listens to the news, Steve and Bucky had the greatest chemistry of all time. Why would Bucky want to leaves someone as perfect as Captain America?

"I'm sorry for you"

"I want us to be together, I want bond between us and have children with your eyes and honesty. I need you…"

Tony takes a deep breath "I just need more time Steve, this is heavy for me. Let me finish my grief before I decides what to do next after all of this."

"Okay, but consider my words Tony" he kiss Tony's lips before goes back to his home.

Just a little more time….

_X_

**Epilogue**

_**Two years later~~** _

"Luke, where are you?"

Tony is searching his one years old, ever since he learns to work…the toddler never seems too tired to walks around the house. He feels a kick from his stomach.

"Mommy knows, I have to find your brother first"

The pregnant omega look under the table and everywhere, then he hears giggle from the outside. He immediately goes outside and see Steve with Lucas on his hand, Tony smiles and kiss his husband.

"Glad you back home, honey"

"I cannot wait to see you and hi baby" he rubs Tony's stomach with love.

Tony content in happiness, he basked with lots of love from his husband and their children. It took him one year to say yes to Steve and renew their relationship but it's worth it. As an omega, he is bless with this kind of life and watch Steve plays with Lucas. He still wears the bracelet, Tony admits he will never forget Luke because he is the one who lightens his dark day and supports him as a friend and lover.

"Tony?"

He's back to the reality "Yes?"

"Let's get inside, you'll get cold"

"Okay."

He is thankful.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finish on this one, I have to say it comes out pretty good even though it's kinda crappy and stuff like that. Be aware that this is from Tony's POV so some of the stuff didn't quite much explains so I will post Steve's POV next time because it will make more sense and believe me, things are not flowery in his part. So, I have to finish my project then get back to write the next chapter for Fallen Angel and more one-short stories like this one. Leave comment and kudos if you like the story. Goodbye for now TTYL.


End file.
